


Una buena amiga pero mas una buena amante

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, Con Artists, F/F, I had fun, Mayores AU, Mayores-Becky G, Smut, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: What happens when notorious billionaire, Tyler Flemmings walks into Trini and Kim's bar, not realizing they've spent the last five years seducing men out of their money.You guessed it: MAYORES AUThis is pretty smutty, like I'm going to hell for this. Like you will probably join me if you read this. But like I heard there are complimentary macarons at the gates of hell, so....





	Una buena amiga pero mas una buena amante

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chaoticqueer and KHart for listening to me bitch about this for the last few days, y'all are the realest.

Kimberly saw his watch on his pale hand before she saw his shiny gold cuff links. His other hand came to close over his fist. Kim hid a grin as she looked up at him from her spot behind the bar. A familiar face with an even more familiar mustache. Kim tapped her fingers slowly on the counter to keep from smiling. 

“What can I get for you, sir?”

“Do they make you dress like this?” he asked. 

She grinned a little and played with one end of her bow tie. She had a dark fitted vest on over a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tattoos peaking out. “We have uniforms here,” she replied. She wasn’t about to tell him why the owners picked the uniforms though. 

“What a shame they take away all your femininity,” he said, pursing his lips slightly. Kim smirked but said nothing. “Your exotic curves shouldn’t be hidden under such attire.”

Kim managed to keep the disgust off of her face. She had practice after all. “You still haven’t told me what I can make for you, sir,” she said in a soft sweet voice.

“Your best scotch,” he said with a smug little shrug. “I’m not easily surprised, but do try.”

Kim smiled and winked. “I’ll do my best.”

He licked his lips and smiled, before tossing a couple bills on the bar, then going to toss his coat at the checker. Kim watched his predatory prowl around the establishment before she noticed a long black coat approaching the bar. Trini set her drink tray on the bar and gave Kim a smirk.

“God, do I know how to pick out uniforms,” she marveled. 

“Down, babe,” Kim said with a straight face. “We got a job to do.” She set down a few shot glasses and nodded slightly at the man who’d finally sat down. “Tyler Flemmings.” Of all the nights they’d spent half naked, researching billionaires in bed, his name came up several times. 

“So that’s who came in the Royce,” Trini said, organizing the glasses on her tray. “I wonder how big the backseat is,” she mused before licking off some tequila that had spilled onto her index finger.

Kim bit her bottom lip slightly. “Go get him, Tiger,” she said, setting the glass of Belvenie Carribean Cask. She watched Trini go hand off the shot glasses and glance at Flemmings, an awestruck mask perfectly painted on her face. She watched Flemmings grin like he’d found a beautiful, easy kill. 

Kim occupied herself by cleaning a few glasses and wiping down the bar. She saw Flemmings buy a rose out of the corner of her eye. Kimberly scoffed at his cliché move, while simultaneously trying to ignore the memory of Trini naked on a bed covered in rose petals. 

Trini made her way around the bar, sneaking glances at Flemmings who was sprawled out, looking like he was a king. Trini was sure he'd been treated as such for enough time that he found it automatic. She put on a nervous little smile and finally walked up to him. 

"Belvenie, sir?" she said, her voice sounding soft and naive. 

Flemmings smiled. "A good choice. And your wardrobe is an excellent choice as well." 

Trini looked down, a little smile played on her lips. Under her long black coat, Trini was dressed in a fishnet top with excellent cleavage, as Kim always pointed out, and black shorts. "It's the uniform, sir," Trini said, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Come sit with me," Flemmings said, his arms still spread on the back of the lounge chair. Trini hesitated, but ultimately sat down. He handed her the rose and she smiled.

"For me?" 

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," he said, sliding his arm down so it draped around her. Trini bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers over the stem of the rose. He stared at her fingers then, in a shaky voice asked, “When do you get off, gorgeous?”

She smiled knowingly. “What’s in that head of yours, sir?”

“I know a place I think you might find enjoyable.”

She started moving out of naive and into coy. “What makes you so certain you know what I enjoy?”

He grinned devilishly, looking entirely too sure of himself. “I know what everyone enjoys.”

She let her eyes stay on him before she glanced around like she was thinking. “I’m sure they won’t mind if I left a little early.” She stood up and held out her hand. “Let’s go.”

Kim saw Flemmings leave hand in hand with her girlfriend. She glanced at the clock on the wall then went back to cleaning up for the night. She noticed someone sit down at the bar. “Can I get you anything, Zack?”

He laughed, “Don’t I have to drive you somewhere in an hour?”

Kim smiled back. “I know that, plus I’m not about to serve you alcohol, you have your meds remember?”

He nodded. “That I do.” Zack Taylor was their lawyer, in case they ever got into some rough scuffs with the high rollers. But they mostly went for married men. They loved married guys, cause who were they gonna tell?

After they closed up the bar, Zack drove them to the location of Trini’s cell phone. He gave her a little salute as he drove away. She waved from her spot leaning against the Rolls Royce. She ran her fingers over the hood of the car. It’d be getting new plates and new paint in a few hours, but she did love it in black. She looked up at the gorgeous house, huge with twinkly lights and plants all around. She dreamed of getting this for Trini, of giving her a house the size of her love for her. Giving her all the symbolic happiness and bliss she could. One day she would, she promised. 

Kimberly heard the door open and out walked the love of her life with a bag full of stacks. She grinned, her baby girl never failed to deliver. Trini walked up to her with a cocky smile and handed her the bag.

“Good job, baby girl,” Kim said, sliding a hand under Trini’s coat and around her waist.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Trni said before kissing her hard.

Kim made a little face after the kiss. “You taste like cis/het billionaire boys.”

Trini made the same face. “I know, you better compensate me for all my woes,” she laughed, tossing Kim the car keys before walking to the passenger side. Kim smiled and turned to the drivers seat. 

Kim started driving, glad for the distraction. They drove quietly for a while, Nina Simone playing softly on the radio. Trini looked out the window for a little, but soon her focus came back to the girl in the drivers seat.

Kim was driving in a long black coat, with a concentrated look on her face that worked a bit too well on Trini. Soon Trini was biting her lip and working up a little plan and started shuffling a little to get Kim’s attention.

Trini saw her girlfriend glance at her and she pursed her lips. Trini played innocent, like her movement wasn’t one hundred percent deliberate. She sprawled out a little, one hand on her chin, her finger sliding over her jaw, the other sliding over the edge of her coat, moving dangerously close to her chest.

Kim tried to hide how difficult it was becoming to breathe and tried to focus on her driving. Her eyes were fixed forward, purposefully avoiding glancing at her beautiful partner in crime.

But Trini wasn’t having it. She knew Kim was a visual girl, but she knew words were the real keys to Kimmy’s chastity belt.

Trini looked around the car. “I like this car,” she said nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Kim said after clearing her throat. “It’s nice.”

“He liked talking about it you know,” Trini ran her fingers over the dashboard. “He said it had memories, could tell stories.” Trini watched as Kim stared even harder at the road. “He said he’d love it if I made memories in the car too.”

Kim licked her lips quickly, making Trini smirk a little.

“I promised him I would,” Trini laughed. “Though, I’m sure it’s not how he’d imagined it.” 

“No, I doubt that.”

Trini stretched out, pushing her chest up in the air, peaking at Kim who watched in the mirror. “I love how roomy it is,” Trini mused. 

Kim laughed a little. “Everywhere is roomy for you, babe.”

Trini glared slightly. “Still. It might even be roomy for you. Might be roomy enough for the both of us.”

Kim bit her lip. She knew what Trini was planning. They just needed to get close enough to Zack’s detailer. He wasn’t far, but would she make it? “Oh?”

“Mm hmm. I’m sure could both lie here,” Trini bit her bottom lip and let it slip under her teeth, “all spread out.”

Kimberly started tapping her nails on the steering wheel. She stared at the highway sign as it passed. Just a few more miles and they’d be safe. Well, safe enough. If she could resist Trini for that long.

Trini started up again, this time pouting a little and looking out the window at the darkness. The highway was rarely used at this late hour. “He was easier than I thought,” Trini said, playing it off like an off-hand comment.

This surprised Kimberly, from all the research they’d done on Flemmings, he didn’t seem like an easy target, then again he was going up against Trini Gomez. He’d come from some money, but nothing like what he and his father had started accumulating about a decade ago. They seemed a serious bunch. But Kimberly thought back to that cocky grin and those hideous glasses. Maybe the hot air from burning bills had gone to his head. “Really?”

“Uh huh,” Trini said, her voice sounding adorable in Kim’s ears. It was a good thing Trini didn’t know that being cute was Kim’s ultimate kryptonite.

“Hmm.” 

“Yeah.” Trini looked back at her girlfriend and brought her fingers to her lips. “For a boy who seems so in control, he sure likes a dominant girl.” She saw Kim glance at her as she bit down gently on the tip of her index finger.

Kim tried hard not to let her eyes roll back.

“I can’t blame him though,” Trini’s voice going lower with each word, “cause I love a dominant girl.”

Kim smirked and kept driving, pushing a little harder on the gas pedal. 

“All I had to do was pull him upstairs and push him down on the bed,” Trini mused. “It was almost too easy to cuff him to the bed.”

Kim kept driving, but could see Trini become antsy from the corner of her eye. Trini was biting her bottom lip and staring directly at Kimberly. She pouted slightly and sat up on her knees next to Kim. 

“I just crawled on him and pulled his hands up on the headboard.” She leaned her chin on Kim’s shoulder and ran a hand on Kim’s thigh. “It was hardly any fun, Kimmy,” She whined and pouted. Kim gripped the steering wheel hard as Trini ran her hand up the inside of her thigh. “I really wanted to have some fun.”

Kim almost shut her eyes. “Yeah, fuck this,” she said pulling onto the shoulder of the empty highway. She shut off the car and kissed Trini hard, one hand on her neck the other gripping her thigh right st the end of those damn short shorts. Trini grabbed the lapels of Kimberly’s long black coat, pulling her close. Trini bit Kim’s lip hard, dragging a moan out of her girlfriend. 

“Get in that fucking back seat,” Kim ordered, her lips still on Trini’s. 

Trini smiled, took off her coat and leaned back. “As if you could wait,” she purred, lifting her legs onto the long front seat. She bit her index finger and winked at Kimberly who circled her fingers around Trini’s ankle. She stared directly at Trini as she slid her fingers up her leg, watching the smirk on her girlfriend’s face become less controlled with every inch. Kim let go just as she reached Trini’s shorts and she took off her coat. She sat on her knees between Trini’s legs and untied her bow tie, but before tossing it in the backseat with everything else, she held it in her hand and looked at Trini.

“My baby girl wanted more fun did she?”

Trini put on her little pout again and nodded.

“And she promised to make memories in this very vehicle?”

Trini smirked and nodded again. Kim leaned closer to Trini, sliding the silk ribbon between her fingers before grabbing Trini’s wrists. She pulled Trini’s wrists up to the grab-handle overhead and secured them there with the bow tie.

“Maybe the fun lies,” Kim’s lips brushed against Trini’s as she spoke, “in being played with.” Kim ran her fingers over Trini’s jawline as she ran her hand down Trini’s restrained arms. Kim started fiddling with the strings in the front of Trini’s shirt. Trini tried to kiss Kim but she pulled back with a smirk. She started kissing Trini’s jaw, moving down slowly listening to her soft moans. Kim finished with the knot and started kissing down her chest and along the edge of her top, sliding it away as she went.

Trini let out a small gasp as Kim started licking the tip of her nipple. She started sucking on it slowly. Kim started sliding her hand down, unfastening Trini’s small black shorts. Kim licked Trini’s breast from the bottom to the tip, eliciting a quiet curse word from Trini. Kim was determined to get those curse words to come out in another language.

Kim kept her mouth on its task, but slid Trini’s shorts down over her thigh-high black boots. She looked up at her restrained girlfriend, savoring the look on her face. Trini’s eyes were shut hard, her lips were pursed together making her adorable little cheeks puff out a bit more. Kimberly smiled, god did she love this girl. She started trailing her kisses lower.

Trini shifted her legs, planting her heels into the seat. One the one hand she liked being a little tied up, but she also cursed the fact that she couldn’t run her hands through Kim’s hair. She stared down at Kim who watched her as she made her way down. She watched Kim’s tongue snake out of her mouth and her eyes shut hard as she felt it slide up her slit.

Kimberly giggled,“You were ready weren’t you?” She went back to her work, tracing her tongue over Trini’s clit. 

“Fuck, Kimmy,” Trini groaned ash she pushed her hips up. Kim smiled before reaching her left hand up to Trini’s chin. Trini quickly sucked on her fingers, feeling the shaky breath Kim let out on her pussy. Trini ran her tongue over Kim’s fingers knowing damn well what the taller girl was planning. 

Kim slid her fingers out of Trini’s mouth, moving them to draw circles at her opening. Kim watched Trini’s face contort again, she knew she was trying hard not to beg. She tried every time. And yet.

“Fuck, Kim, please,” Trini whined, unable to keep up her act from before. 

Kimberly bit her bottom lip with a grin and watched her girlfriend’s face. She watched every little detail, burning it into her memory. (though she hoped this wouldn’t be the only time she fucked Trini in a Rolls Royce). Trini’s mouth made a small o that slowly opened as Kim’s fingers went deeper. Her eyes were closed but Kim could see them shift from bliss to desire as she rubbed that spot gently. Kim added her tongue, drawing long, slow licks around Trini’s clit and watched her girlfriend’s jaw drop with a soft gasp.

Kim could feel her wanting, but Kim wanted something before she would grant the compensation Trini had requested. But Trini wasn’t no quitter.

She shook her head and let out in a raspy voice, “I’m not doing it.”

Kim grinned. “Oh really?” She pumped her fingers a bit faster, adding more pressure to that little bump.

Trini tried to keep her mouth shut until Kim slowed down again. “I already said it.”

Kim shook her head. “Not exactly.”

Trini shut her eyes realizing that technically she was right. “Kiiiiiim,” she whined, pushing her hips up. “Come on.”

Kim started up again, her fingers slowly building up speed and pressure. She lowered her mouth to right abover her clit. She made sure her words came out breathy, “you want me to keep going?”

Trini had her mouth shut even though the word was already moving to the tip of her tongue. She nodded hard, knowing she was already giving in.

“Use your words, baby girl.”

“Yes,” Trini groaned out. “Yes, Papi!”

A second later she could feel Kimberly sucking on her clit, pumping her fingers hard and fast. Trini groaned loudly, occasionally throwing in words her parents told her never to say. Kim heard her girlfriend fall into a little pattern of Si Papi and oh fuck, before words lost their forms in her screams. Kim’s fingers were soaking wet and she knew there would be a spot on the seat when they left. The thought only made Kimberly work harder.

Soon she could feel Trini’s walls push tighter around her fingers and her screams turned to gasps. Trini’s legs started to shake and her hips started to buckle. Kim moved her eyes up to watch Trini again. Trini came hard, arching her back, screaming against her arm and pushing her pelvis into Kimberly. She kept at it for a while longer than Kim expected as she licked up the cum that was seeping around her fingers. Soon she heard Trini’s deep breaths and watched her chest move and her eyes close. With a smile, Kim slid her fingers out and slipped them into her own mouth. 

Trini looks at her girlfriend, still in her vest and button up, her eyes shut in joy ash she sucks on her fingers. She stares at her face, at her short hair, her perfect eyebrows, her face that can be so serious yet so playful at other times. Kim notices the look Trini is giving her and blushes.

“What?” she asks.

Trini glances up at the knot overhead. “Untie me.”

Kim laughs but does as asked. She then gets back into the drivers seat and starts the car again. Trini pulls her shorts back on and settles in against the window. Kim smiles knowing she’ll be asleep by the time they get to Billy and Jason’s detailing shop.

They pull up to the garage forty minutes later, finding the light still on and Billy looking under the hood of a car. Kim turns to a snoring Trini and sets her palm on the girls cheek for a second. She gets out of the car as Jason walks up to her. 

“Passed out again?” Jason asks. “God, Kim go easy on her,” he laughed.

“What makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

Billy’s voice chimed in from his spot looking at the engine he was fixing. “Did they have sex in the car again, Jason?!” He got out from under the hood and walked toward the passenger side of the Royce. “They always have sex in the car!”

Jason smirked as Kim blushed. “See,” he said. “My boyfriend speaks nothing but the truth.”

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine. Here are the keys, is Trini’s baby ready?”

“Yeah not to mention I had to pay extra for not answering what the stains were on the upholstery, so thanks for that,” Jason said grabbing the keys to Trini’s 68 Charger out of his pocket. He held them by the ring, looking at her with a look that said, I know where those hands have been.

Trini felt someone pick her up. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. “Hi Billy, we’re already here.”

“Yeah, but Kim’s taking you home. We’re having a barbecue tomorrow, you guys are coming, right?” He asked, settling her into the Dodge. 

“Of course,” Trini answered sleepily. She heard the driver's side open and the love of her life stepped in. 

“See you guys tomorrow,” Billy said before closing the door and going back to the car. As she drove away, Kim could see Jason pull him in for a quick kiss. She smiled and glanced at the sleepy girl next to her. The girl who’d saved her from that abusive relationship with that asshole. The girl who shined brighter than the sun. The girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, or come bother me on tumblr: paulinaalexi  
> <3<3


End file.
